1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved system and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for testing a communications system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for testing network elements in a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communications system using synchronous optical network (SONET equipment, newly installed network elements are required to be tested prior to the new network elements being placed in service as being fully functional and capable with existing equipment. Typically, a live remote system test is executed when SONET network equipment is newly installed in the communications system. The new network elements are typically required to log a specific number of hours of error free performance to satisfy testing requirements. These hours of error free performance do not have to be consecutive. When an error occurs, the clock is stopped, the error is corrected, the test restarted, and the clock restarted. This sequence is repeated while the required hours of error free performance are logged. All errors, pauses, and restarts are typically documented. This remote system test is employed to ensure that newly installed equipment is fully functional and works with existing equipment.
Presently, an engineer or other technician is required to be on site with the newly installed equipment to monitor the test process. The engineer or technician is needed to restart the test after an error. If someone was not available on site to fix the error and restart the test, the test was paused indefinitely until an engineer or technician became available. Thus, testing of newly installed equipment can take longer than necessary due to an unavailability of personnel to fix and restart tests. Additionally, if personnel were available, an engineer or technician would be required for each site at which new equipment has been installed and is being tested.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for testing equipment installed in a communications system.